


The Boy With No Numbers

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: On the way home from school, a young Harry Potter meets a strange boy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Boy With No Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as “The Tiniest Crossover” over on my profile on Death Note Amino

One day, walking himself home from school, Harry Potter met a boy.

A boy with messy, jet black hair. Who was scrawny, with knobby knees. Who wasn't walking with anyone either.

When he walked over, he saw that boy had eyes that reminded him of rose petals. And when he said hello, the boy called him Harry, before he ever said his name.

The boy said he didn't have anyone waiting at home for him, either. So they played.

Hopscotch, and tag, and a sad game of marbles with stones that they found in the dirt by the sidewalk.

They said goodbye when the sun went down, and Harry never saw the boy again.

But some nights, after he learned what the numbers meant, Beyond Birthday would lay awake, thinking about the sad boy who had no numbers.


End file.
